Right back to the start
by TheWittyOne96
Summary: April 7th 2009. The day Minako Arisato began her first day at Gekkoukan High school. Just how well did our heroine cope on her first day of a new school? And who did she meet along the way? It's right back to the start again. A oneshot set in the same universe as My Wonderful mistake and Crossing lines. (Don't need to have read either to understand)


"Welcome to Gekkoukan High school!"

My eyes flickered in awe from the ornate metal gates to each Sakura blossom tree that swirled and danced in the early morning wind. The marble stone and glass school building stood tall and proud against the sky line.

"It's certainly.. big." I mumble, not quite sure what to say exactly about my new high school. Yukari fixes me with a bemused smile.

"I know you must be slightly overwhelmed, but don't worry, you'll fit in just fine. Come on, I'll show you the lockers."

I followed close behind her, paranoid I would get lost in this massive school on my first day. My shoes felt too tight and my shirt itched slightly; all in a day's work to adjust to a new school year.

We amble along the stone path to the double doors. Yukari chatted amiably while I just soaked in my surroundings. Kids were walking, some alone, others in small groups; chatting and laughing.

I watched, intrigued, as a guy just in front squirted a girl with a water bottle, causing her to shriek and him to run ahead, roaring with laughter. She gave chase yelling curses and threats at him.

I smiled as I watched their antics. I had never been to one school for more than a year or two since my parents died ten years ago. I had been passed from relative to relative more times than I cared to remember. The last relative I had stayed with, my mother's sister, had been the last I had been forced upon before I finally had enough and decided to strike out on my own.

We entered the spacious lobby and I almost gasped when I looked up to see the sky light that rained sunlight down upon the students and hall.

Yukari giggled at my reaction, "Amazing isn't it? That was my reaction too when I first saw it. It brings a lot of life to this place, doesn't it?"

I nodded, most of my attention still focused on the skylight. We passed by the lockers at the entrance way and stood in the middle of the floor. Yukari started to gesture down different hallways.

"Down to the left is the faculty room. To the right heads outside... up the stairs is mostly second year classrooms.."

"Do you know which one I'll be in?" I asked, my neck cricking at how fast her arms were moving.

She shakes her head, "Nope, That'll be on the bulletin board. I haven't looked myself, but I'm sure you can find that yourself."

I opened my mouth to ask her another question when I heard a girl practically squawk,

"Oh my god! Yukari-chi!" Two dark haired girls came bounding up to Yukari with excited grins. A huge smile plastered itself on Yukari's face and I winced when she shrieked.

"Chiyo-chan! Kaoru-chan! I haven't seen you in ages!" The three barrelled into each others' arms. I fidgeted slightly as they caught up on what had happened during the break. Since I had moved around so much, I'd never really made any close friends. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't a hermit or anything, I'd had quite a few friends, but we were never very close. The idea of knowing I would probably have to leave in less than two years always killed any budding relationships, and I despised getting too close.

That would change though. This time I wasn't going anywhere, and I could finally have as many close friends as I wanted.

..But not these two girls. They were loud, and reminded me of mating birds.

"Minako?" My attention snapped back to Yukari. All three girls were watching me and I couldn't help but blush.

"Uh yeah?" I said dumbly. Yukari sighed.

"I said, would it be ok if I went with Chiyo and Kaoru to the archery club room? You should be fine, and if not, just ask for directions, ok?"

With the way she phrased the question, I felt like if I said no, I'd look like the bad guy. I was miffed that she wanted to leave me stranded in a strange school on my first day, but I forced a sweet smile on my face and in an equally sweet voice said,

"Of course not, go right on ahead with your _friends_... I wouldn't want to hold you back."

She blinked several times, obviously judging if I was being a spiteful cow or not. Her face relaxed after a few seconds; she must have thought I was being genuine.

"Minako?" One of the girls said, as if test driving my name, "Doesn't that mean something like 'The beautiful child of the apple tree' or something like that?"

"Really?" The other girl sniffed. Her voice was quite nasally, "I thought it had something to do with vegetables?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Or deck them, "Depends on how you spell it. I like to spell it the way that means, 'The unknown child of beauty.'"

Both girls looked at each other for a second, before 'vegetable' girl turned to Yukari, "Let's hurry and go to the club room before class starts Yukari-chi."

"Ok, I'm going." Yukari assured them, before turning to me. I gave her a 'are you kidding me?' look.

"Sorry about that. That's just.. how they are. Oh well, see ya later Minako.. Oh by the way, before I forget" She whispered the last bit, as her friends started to go off to the right corridor, "Please don't mention about.. anything that happened last night.. It's just complicated."

She must have been talking about green moon and the coffins. And the blood.

"Yukari, hon," I placed a hand on her shoulder, "No one would believe me even if I had proof it happened. I think you'll be fine."

She smiled, before saying a quick good bye and running off to catch up with her friends. I let out I sigh I didn't know I had been holding and nervously looked around me. No one looked familiar. Everyone looked like they knew where they had to go and what they had to do. God, even the first years looked more organised than me!

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a small crowd gather towards a wall next to the staircase. I decided to follow the herd and moved closer towards it. Some kids were patting each other on the back and high fiving, while others, looked less enthused as they grumbled and complained. I even saw one girl start to cry quietly while her friend rubbed her back. Deathly curious now, I inched closer through the crowd towards the front, excusing and pardoning myself as I went. I held back a curse as a particularly heavy boy stood on my toe as he went to leave. Luckily, his absence meant a space had opened up near the front. I quickly scouted in to see what the fuss was about.

Three large boards were pinned to the wall, each one with a list of classrooms and names of students and their homeroom teacher, right from the first years to the third years.

I immediately glanced at the middle board, containing the second year names. After running my eyes down the list once, and not spotting my name, I began to panic a little.

'Shit.' I thought, 'They are expecting me, aren't they? Don't tell me I turned up here just to be escorted out? How embarrassing..'

I ran my eyes down the list of names a second time and exhaled in relief when I spotted my name. 'Minako Arisato' was written in block bold letters next to '2-F, Ms Toriumi'. Ms Toriumi must be my homeroom teacher, and 2-F my class. My brow furrowed however, when I saw that pinned next to my name, was a neatly folded piece of paper.

I almost hesitated before tearing the piece of paper off the board. Several kids peeked over at me in interest when they saw I had removed the note from beside my name. Before I moved away, I spotted Yukari's name. Next to it read, '2-F, Ms Toriumi.' So we were in the same class. At least that meant I knew one person.

To avoid nosy parkers, I moved out of the crowd and leant up against a wall near a small snack shop before opening the note and reading it.

'_Miss Arisato, please report to the Faculty office before first lessons so you may be introduced to your homeroom teacher. I hope your school life here will be as pleasurable and rewarding as possible._

_Welcome to Gekkoukon High School!' Principal Takahashi_

I fold the letter up, put it in my pocket and looked around the lobby again. It was steadily filling up with kids of different ages. I tried to remember Yukari's rushed directions as I walked down the unfamiliar hallways. Students littered both sides of the hall and it was slightly intimidating to walk by when some recognised me as a new kid and started to whisper not so subtly to their friends.

I was beginning to feel desperate.

'Why the hell didn't you just show me around Yukari?!' I mentally seethed.

I looked up and down both ways of the hall, trying to spot someone less intimidating to ask for directions. As luck would have it, a few seconds later, a group of girls came strutting down the hall. All but one of them had heavy make-up on and their skirts were so short I could barely see them. The only non-threatening girl looked slightly overwhelmed in the presence of who I perceived to be her friends. She had short blue hair, and a blue jumper on underneath her blazer. She was the only one with grey tights and a skirt that actually covered her thighs. As they passed, I tapped the blue haired girl on the shoulder. She jumped and swivelled round to gawk at me. Her eyes reminded me of a startled owl.

"Excuse me," I began in an apologetic voice, "but, could you tell me where the Faculty office is? I'm new here, and I'm slightly lost." I half chuckled my last sentence out of embarrassment. The owlish girl blinked several times before a heart-warming smile replaced the confused stare.

"O-oh, of course, it's down back to the left, literally the first door you see from the lobby."

"Thank you so much, you literally just saved me from a few hours of wandering aimlessly up and down the halls." I replied with humour. She giggled with me.

"Yamagishi!" Both of us looked over at a brown haired girl, who looked like she had had one spray tan too many. She was tapping her foot impatiently on the ground. I took an instant dislike to her.

"Don't hold us back! Hurry up or we'll leave you here alone." The blue haired girl cringed slightly.

"D-don't worry! I'm coming Miss Moriyama!" The girl said farewell and ran off to catch up with those other girls. My brow furrowed as I watched her leave. Her 'friend' hadn't looked too nice, and with the way she spoke to the kind girl, she obviously wasn't too respectful of her feelings. I shook my head as I retraced my steps back to the office.

I eventually found the faculty office thanks to the kind blue haired girl directions. I was slightly unsure how to proceed with the meeting; should I just walk in? Or knock? I decided with more polite approach. I knocked on the door, and waited.

I startled when a woman who looked to be in her mid-thirty's in a pink women's suit opened the sliding door. Her suspicious gaze immediately softened.

"Ah, you must be Minako Arisato!" She said in a booming voice that had some first years stopping in their tracks and staring.

"Y-yes, I am." I replied, fully aware of the uncomfortable shake in my voice. The teacher ushered me inside and sat me down at her section of a long desk, separated out for each individual teacher, with their own drawers and filing systems. Her desk was covered in scraps of paper and books. She must be a some kind of composition teacher.

She picked a yellow file up of the desk and flicked it open. A picture of me taken in the tenth grade was the first thing I saw and it took all the self control I had to not close the folder again to be rid of it.

"Now Minako.. it says here you are in the 11th grade.. correct?" I nod and she looks down again at the file. She skims through a few pages before stopping at a particular paragraph, with wide eyes.

"Wow, you've seemed to have lived all over the country?! It must have been exciting to have seen all these different places."

I shrugged nonchalantly. Though I had loved travelling, it still wasn't worth being uprooted every few months and bustled onto a train to god knows where.

Her finger traces down another paragraph. I had a feeling this particular section was on my personal life.

"Let's see... In 1999, that was, what? Ten years ago? You and your parents... Oh."

She abruptly stopped and I was glad for it. My parents were a sore topic and I didn't like talking about them. Not to teachers, nor psychiatrists, nor any relatives that only pretended to care.

I heard her swallow and I looked up and groaned internally when I saw the sympathy in her brown eyes. Oh no.. here it comes.

"I'm terribly sorry.. I never got a chance to read through this beforehand. I didn't mean to be insensitive."

She gazed at me for a few seconds, but I didn't respond. I had learned a long time along that remaining unemotional was the best way for topics I didn't want to discuss to be abruptly dropped. It worked, because after a few seconds she cleared her throat and pulled a lock of her short brown hair out of her eye.

"W-well, I'm Ms Toriumi. I teach Language and Composition and I will also be your homeroom teacher, so you can come to me with _any_ problems at all."

She emphasised the word 'any'. Great, she probably thinks I am some charity case who needed a shoulder to cry on. Well, jokes on her, I wasn't. I learnt to take care of myself a long time ago. I would be fine.

"...Welcome to our school." She finished warmly, I tried to copy her smile, though having missed the last of her speech.

I decided to remain polite, I didn't dislike the woman at all, just the pity she so freely gave me.

"Thank you very much for meeting with me. It was nice to meet you." Some part of me always enjoyed sucking up to teachers, it made me feel accomplished when they looked at you with approval. I was just that sad.

She chuckled merrily, "My, my, aren't you polite? We need more girls like you around here. Setting an example for attitudes." She leaned over and placed my file back on her desk before rising to her feet. I copied her.

" Classroom 2-F is up the stairs, but first, the entire school has to attend 'The Welcoming Ceremony'." She waved her hand nonchalantly when she saw the look of confusion on my face, "It's a yearly tradition. The principal likes to gather the teachers and students into the auditorium and welcome us back for a new year."

I nod my head in understanding as we leave the faculty room and head down the nearly empty corridor. Only stragglers and ditchers remained, which Ms Toriumi quickly shooed along.

The auditorium was a large circular room leading off north from a little courtyard from the main schooling building. Rows and rows of blue chairs took up most of the space in the hall. Students were busily being ushered into their seats by their homerooms teachers. A large stage occupied the very front of the hall with a small podium and microphone in the very middle.

Ms Toriumi gestured for me to sit in one of the outer chairs and I obediently sat down. After a few minutes, a portly man with circular rimmed glasses and a grey moustache to envy sauntered onto the stage. He tapped the microphone once and an immediate hush fell over the hall.

"Students.. Teachers," The man's voice boomed, "It is my pleasure as principal, to welcome you back to another year of fun, learning and growing at Gekkoukan High school."

I hear some kids begin to mutter stuff like, 'Yeah right..' and 'At least someone's happy'. I even heard more than one, 'I wish I was still in bed..'

The man clears his throat, "Now, to start of the school year, I would like you all to remember this proverb, 'If a job is worth doing, it's worth doing well!' This should apply to all aspects of life, whether it be about school life, work life, or even personal life. Now, as new budding adults, you should all-"

The principal continued on and on with his speech. Droning on about how it is important to fulfil our dreams and live to our full potential.

As I tried to listen, I couldn't help but overhear a two boys whispering to each other in the row in front.

"Yo, did you hear?" A black haired guy muttered to his friend. The friend turned his head slightly towards him

"Do you mean about the transfer student?" The black haired boy nodded. I felt like sliding down in my chair.

"Yeah dude, it's about time this school got a new pair of tits walking around." My mouth dropped. Assholes!

"WAIT. It's a chick?" The friend blurted in surprise. The black haired kid nodded again.

"Yeah man! I saw her walking into school with Yukari."

"Is she hot?"

"A fucking babe, dude."

"I hear talking.. coming from Ms Toriumi's class!" An unfamiliar teacher hissed threateningly, peering out from the end of the row of chairs to stare accusingly. Ms Toriumi fixed her lines with a fierce glare. Both guys shut up immediately and set their sights back to the principal. I couldn't help but shoot a smug smirk at the back of their heads.

'How dare they talk about me like that.' I silently fumed, 'The nerve. Calling me a pair of tits.'

I look down at my chest. My chest wasn't even that big! They were quite small in comparison to lots of girls.

I mentally face palmed. Why was I even debating about my breast size?

The ceremony ended shortly after. Each student stood and bowed to the principal before there was a mad dash for the exit. I hung towards the back of the crowd, looking out for Yukari. I wasn't really watching were I was going, I was just desperate to find someone I knew. I turned around to check behind me and in my moment of hesitation a foreign body slammed into me. I stumbled for a second before I gained my composure by grabbing onto an armrest. I turned back to the person I had held up to apologise. The person I had bumped into was a boy with a blue baseball cap and who was clutching his elbow in pain.

"I'm so sorry.." I began," I shouldn't have stopped." Before I could hear his reply, a throng of first years came barrelling past and I was swept along in the current. I looked back for the boy, but couldn't see that hat over the sea of faces.

I still felt bad about hurting him, but shrugged anyway. He'd get over it, it's not like we knew each other, or ever would.

The crowd moved through the courtyard and eventually began to thin out as each year wandered off to their designated classrooms.

I still hadn't seen Yukari by the time I'd entered the lobby, however, that was when I noticed some kids I vaguely recognised from Ms Toriumi's line from the auditorium start to make their way upstairs. I made a snap judgement to follow them, and so I did.

They brought me down two long corridors until they abruptly stopped outside a classroom on the left. The sign above the door read '2-F'. I beamed in triumph.

The sliding door was propped open so I just walked right it. The classroom was quite large, with a teachers podium up at the front with a blackboard behind it and a message board and flat-screen T.V on either side of that. The entire western wall was made up of windows that overlooked Iwatodai and the ocean.

There were about 25 desks in total in the room, some of which were already being filled by students. I hated sitting at the front, so I grabbed an available seat in the third line, two seats behind the front row which were all still empty. It was a prime location; not the front row, yet I could see the board, and it was in the middle of the room, so I wouldn't have to strained my neck trying to look round.

After a while, I noticed Yukari enter the room with a light haired girl, luckily, neither 'apple tree' nor 'vegetable' girl followed so it was safe to say they were in another class. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Yukari spotted me a few seconds later and wiggled her fingers at me. I copied her wave and she paraded over towards my desk.

"So, how's your first morning in Gekkoukan going?" She asked, leaning against my desk. I gave her an unamused squint.

"Well, I got lost. I had an awkward conversation with Miss Toriumi; I got called a 'new pair of tits', and to top it all off, I caused a traffic accident when leaving the auditorium. So, to answer your question, it could have been better."

She raised an eyebrow, "Ah, come on. It could have been worse. We could be standing in a pile of rubble right now."

I sighed, "Point taken."

She rubbed my shoulder comfortingly, "It can only get better. Join a club, make a friend," She nudged me mischievously," get a boyfriend. The school is your slice of cake."

It was my turn to raise my eyebrow, "I thought the phrase was, 'The world is your oyster?'

Yukari rolls her eyes, "Listen, babe, Numbero 1; I'm starting off small. First the school, then, the world. Numbero 2; Oysters are gross. They look like something a dog throws up. And I prefer cake."

I observe her in silence for a moment. She was a genius, shallow, but a genius. "Why aren't there more politicians like you, Yukari?" I ask genuinely, "Sure, we'd all be fucked, but at least we'd get a chuckle out of it."

She smiles, " That's it, when I rule the world, you are the first person on my 'personal bitch' list."

"Oh yeah? You think YOU could get ME to be your bitch?" I tease. She only winks.

"I could have you whenever I wanted you."

"Oh, shut up."

"Make me."

We stare at each other unwavering. Both wearing matching smirks.

"...That's hot."

We break our staring contest and stare at the unfamiliar face. A group of four guys were staring at us. The boy who had spoken was watching us with boyish glee.

"You could cut the sexual tension with a knife. Could you, like, make our lives and make out or something?" Yukari scoffs.

"Really Kenji? Don't use me in your creepy sexual fantasies." The boy, Kenji, shakes his head rapidly.

"No, no! It's not creepy.. I swear.. you won't even notice my video camera..."

I snort and he flashes me a good-natured grin. He gives me a quick once-over before turning his attention back to Yukari.

"Yukari, I'm insulted, you haven't introduced me to your attractive friend here." I had better sense than to be flattered. This guy was a teaser. I liked him already.

"Oh _excuse me_ for my bad manners," Yukari retorted, while crossing her arms, "Kenji, this is Minako Arisato, Minako, this butt is Kenji Tomochicka."

Kenji held out his hand and I shook it. He winked at me.

"Good grip, good grip." He mused, referring to my handshake, "You know what they say about girls with a firm hand." His friends chuckled and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh yes." I reply, "They show no mercy. To **anything**." I cheekily let my eyes drop for a split second to the elephant in the phrase, so to speak, and then back up to his face. The boys 'Oohh-ed' and I heard Yukari snort with laughter. Kenji's grin didn't dip at all, in fact, it seemed to grow larger.

"Yukari." He announced, "I like this one. Don't let her get away."

Kenji introduced me to his other friends, and soon we were both chatting like we had been friends for years.

Our conversation was cut short however, when Ms Toriumi made an appearance. We quickly went to our seats. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone in a blue cap move past me, but I didn't turn to look as Ms Toriumi was in the middle of welcoming us to our first 'second' year term.

The school day as a whole had a relaxing aura about it. We didn't get any homework from any teacher, except from my classic literature teacher, the man who had shushed the two perverts in the auditorium. I thought I would like him, but he turned out to be rude and condescending, two qualities I despised.

As the day had passed, more and more brave souls and worked up the courage to venture over to talk to me. They asked questions and I found most were just generally trying to be friendly rather than nosey. I always side-stepped questions about my parents though; subtly diverting the topic of conversation to something else.

I spent break and lunch with Yukari and her friends. Kenji came over to talk to me during lunch and introduced me to a dark haired girl who turned out to be his best friend, Rio Iwasaki.

"She's captain of the Volleyball team, so, stay good with me, and she'll HAVE to let you on." He had proclaimed smugly. Rio glared at him.

"Excuse me? I **can** find my own players without your help, you dork."

Kenji had shrugged nonchalantly, "Hey, I'm only trying to help our team out. I'm sure I could find us a great recruiter ..."

Rio rolled her eyes, "Kenji. For the last time, no, your friend Tomoe cannot be part of the management."

Kenji pouted, "Why not..?"

Rio crossed her arms threateningly. That girl sure knew how to stand her ground, "Firstly, he has no management experience. Secondly, I don't think he's played a day of volleyball in his life. Thirdly, Yuko Nishiwaki is the manager and damn good one. And fourthly," She had been towering over him by this point, "He's a pervert. I caught them and a few others from your crew trying to peek into the girls locker rooms. I'm not going to risk making the girls uncomfortable like that."

And just like that she turned to me. I'd been slightly startled by her fiercely, determined gaze.

"Can you play?"

"Huh?" I replied dumbly. Her lips twitched into an amused smile.

"Can you play volleyball?"

I could. Quite well actually. I nodded, "Yeah, I was on the volleyball teams of the last two schools I went to."

I could see the excitement that began to brew in her eyes, "Awesome! That settles it, you have to try out. Try outs are in a few weeks. You better be there!"

Both Rio and Kenji had left shortly after that. I excused myself from the table to find the ladies room. I had really started to get my bearings for the school in the few short hours I had been there.

I climbed the stair case to the second floor, and found a deserted hallway, empty except for two people in a heated discussion. I instantly recognised Mitsuru-senpai. She had her arms crossed and an impatient look on her face. She was speaking with a boy with black-ish, grey hair slicked back by gel. A yellow armband was wrapped around his left bicep that read 'Student Council'. He reeked of authority and harshness.

"..Mitsuru-san, please try to understand, it is already the first day back, and I have found disturbing evidence that there has been smoking on the school perimeters! This must be investigated immediately."

"Odagiri, as you so accurately said, it is the first day back, all student council members are stretched thin as it is. We need you to help us set up, then we may deal with issues. Besides, last year you had the same concern, and it was investigated, and no one was ever caught."

"But there **is** evidence!" The boy, Odagiri, pressed, "The smell and the concealed cigarette butts. The people doing this heinous crime, are as the name implies, criminals; they should be caught! We need to catch them at it before more are converted to their troublesome ways."

Mitsuru-senpai sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "We will look into it when we have enough resources. I can't tell you would that will be, however..."

The boy scoffed, "Mitsuru-san, I honestly believe you don't understand this is a serious matter! ...Fine, if you won't send any more reinforcements, then I will take up the investigations.. alone!"

With that, the boy twisted away and marched down the hall in my direction. He looked up from angrily grumbling at the floor and paused when he saw me standing there. His eyes widen slightly and a light colour of pink touched his cheeks before, he shook his head and addressed me angrily.

"You there! Were you eavesdropping?!" I swallowed nosily. Now I was nervous.

"I'm sorry. I-I needed to get by, but I felt I'd be interrupting your conversation with Mitsuru-senpai if I just barged on through. I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

The boy narrowed his eyes," Mitsuru-_senpai_?"

"Yes Hidetoshi, we live in the same dorm." Mitsuru swept up calmly from behind him, "Is there anything else you required from her?"

The boys eyes flickered from Mitsuru's questioning gaze to myself before dropping to the ground in defeat.

"N-no.. carry on."

Without another word, he left. I looked up to Mitsuru-senpai tentatively, waiting for a third degree. It never came.

"Don't look so afraid. I'm not going to scold you for walking the school halls." I breathed a sigh of relief, before looking down the hall were the harsh boy had retreated.

"Who was that senpai?" I asked, "He seemed really angry for some reason."

"That was a member of the disciplinary committee in the student council by the name of Hidetoshi Odagiri. He believes he is on the verge of a disciplinary breakthrough.. or so he says."

"Sounds like a barrel of laughs." I mutter humourlessly. Mitsuru shakes her head, but still smiles.

"He's passionate. And he takes his job seriously, so I do admire him for that. There is something oddly enchanting about seeing someone take on a task like that for the good of the school."

"Tell me," She continues to another topic, "how has your first day at Gekkoukan been going so far?"

" Oh, uh. Very good actually. Really good." I reply, not quite sure what to say exactly, "Everyone's been really nice and have made me feel so welcome."

Mitsuru practically beamed, "That's excellent to hear. Listen, Arisato, I have a meeting with the principal now, so I have to run, but I'll have plenty of time to talk and answer questions once we're back at the dorm."

"Sure.. ok." I blinked. She nodded.

"Good, well, carry on." She smiled as she moved past me, and with the authority of a lioness, waltzed down the hall. She looked so confident, which she really should when you look like her and are the student council president.

Lunch had ended shortly after and it were now, a few hours later, that I found myself at the end of my very first day of Gekkoukan High school.

I learned from Yukari that there were a number of different clubs to join, and I was motivated to join as many as possible; starting with Volleyball. I got out of my chair and went to plug in my earphones to my MP3 player. I felt the sensation of someone standing behind me, but I ignored it.

"S'up dude!?"

I yelp and almost jump out of my skin, causing me to nearly drop my MP3 player onto the floor. I spin on my heels like a startled animal towards the voice. A boy stood right behind me, wearing a sheepish expression.

When he saw my face however, a grin spread across his face and he started to chuckle.

"Woah there! You look like a deer caught in the headlights!" I raised my eyebrow.

"Uh..ok.." I gave him a once-over. He was at least two inches taller than me; his hair was short, probably a buzz cut underneath that baseball cap. He had this cute little goatee on his chin that I was finding harder and harder not to touch. His dress shirt was blue instead of white and a silver chain necklace hung around his neck. Relaxation and a carefree aura oozed out of him.

I straightened up from my protective half crouch; his smile never wavered.

"Who are you?" I asked incredulously. He may look happy and carefree, but he still did scare the crap out of me for no reason.

This time his smile does falter slightly, "Oh yeah. Introductions." The smile quickly returns.

"I'm Junpei Iori. Jun to, well.. no one. Nice to meet ya soldier!" He sticks out his hand and I tentatively take it. We shake for a few seconds.

"I'm Minako Arisato.. uh... Mina... to.. no one." I cringe at the weakness in my voice.

"Hmmm." He brooded. I pursed my lips. We'd been holding hands for longer than what was socially acceptable, unless you want rumours to start flying around, and I certainly didn't want that, especially on my first day.

Before I could politely ask him to release me, he spoke, "You know, the guys were saying that you were hot and stuff. I mean, don't get me wrong, you are hot, but..." He cocks his head from side to side, "You remind of the girl-next-door kinda vibe."

He lets go of my hand, but not before winking, "By the way, you know what they say about a girl who has a strong grip..?" I rolled my eyes

" Yeah, they give good hand jobs." I say in monotone. His smile drops and he gives me a strange look.

"What? No. They are good at juggling." My eyes widen and my face immediately heats up. Shit! I actually said the word hand jobs to a stranger!

"I..uh.. oh.. Shit.. I didn't.. what I meant..

During my rambles, Junpei's face had been getting redder and redder until he burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

"Fucking knew you'd fall for that! It gets them all the time. Well, by them, I mean.. just you..."

I stuck my lip out and pretended to sulk, "You are an ass. You shouldn't steal jokes either."

He eventually calms down enough to ask, "What do ya mean? What joke did I steal?"

"Kenji's handshake joke."

His eyes widen," Bastard! He told you **he** made that up? I told him that joke! Great now I'm gonna have to kick his ass."

He gripped onto his bicep to try and look more threatening, but I took one look at it to see they weren't very big.

"Right. I'll just be there in the background with an ice pack and a coffin for when you get your ass whipped."

His eyes flashed mischievously, "You don't think I could take him?"

I snorted, "I dunno. Kenji doesn't look that tough either. I know that even **I **could take y'all in a brawl."

Junpei whistles, "Ooohhh, this kitten has claws! Don't flatter yourself Arisato, I could take you with both hands tied behind my back."

I folded my arms and stood my ground, "I would dominate you."

Junpei blinked several times, before a blissful look settled on his face, "...That's... not such a bad thought..."

My face drops in mock disgust and I punched him lightly on the arm ('Hey! I'm very delicate!'). I liked this kid. He could take being teased well.

"Nah only kidding." He said after a while, "As I said, you're hot, but I couldn't see me dating you." He pinches my cheek, "You're too cute."

I slap him off me," Right. That's fine. I actually don't date kids who haven't gone through puberty yet. Sorry."

He holds his hand to his chest and pretends to be offended, "Excuse me? I am all man.. Have you met the beard?" He strokes it suggestively and I giggle.

"So, new student eh? Must be tough." He mentions off-hand as he leans up against a desk behind him.

I shrug like it's no big deal. It really isn't.

"It's not that bad. I'm used to it. I've been to a lot of new schools, I really haven't stayed in one place longer than a year."

He looks taken aback, "Holy shit. That's a lot of packing. I'm glad I only had to do it once. I transferred here in 8th grade, so I get how much it sucks to be new. Ahh pre-pubescent Junpei. Those were painful times."

I chuckled again and his face seemed to light up. I adored people who were happy simply when they saw other people were happy. I really liked this kid.

"I just thought I'd check up on you. You know, so you weren't freaking out on your first day. Everyone needs some of Junpei."

I copy his smile, "Well, I'm very honoured."

Suddenly a familiar voice rang out behind me, "At it again Junpei? Is there honestly no girl in this school you won't hit on?"

We both turn to see an annoyed looking Yukari.

" Hey! I was only being friendly!" He whined gesturing to himself. Yukari rolls her eyes.

"Sure. If you say so." She abruptly focuses her attention on me.

"So, I never mentioned before, but it is a pretty weird coincidence that we're in the same homeroom, isn't it?"

"I'm glad for it. At least I had one friend in here." I say, a little sheepishly. Yukari looks floored by my words, but a kind smile eventually replaced her words.

"Yeah.. uh huh. You did. I'm glad we're in the same class too."

" Um hellooooo!" Junpei called, "I'm in this class too! C'mon, lemme in on the fun!"

He suddenly looked between the both of us, "By the way? Do you know each other? I heard on the grape vine you came to school together... A couple of cuties like you walking side by side into school created quite the buzz!"

"Stop being a gossiping granny Junpei! And stop spreading rumours" Yukari scolded, "I mean, I'm used to it, but c'mon, Minako's new. Don't you feel bad about spreading rumours about her."

"Yeah Junpei." I said in a serious tone, "Feel very, very bad. Naughty. Sit in the corner."

He gives me a deadpan look, "Woof, woof."

"Well, I've got some archery stuff to clear up," Yukari loudly announced to no one in particular. A part me believed she only wanted an excuse to escape the conversation. She sent Junpei a pointed look, "Don't try anything funny while I'm gone, got it?"

With that she turned on her heel and sauntered out of the classroom. Junpei and I looked at each other for a few seconds before he pocketed his hands and sighed.

"Who the hell is she? Your god damn nanny?" I smirked to myself. The built up sexual tension between those two was hilarious to witness.

"What are you smirking at?" He asked suspiciously and I shrugged.

"Not much." He eyed me like I had two heads.

"Ok then... Well, just so you know, I really, really wasn't coming over to hit on you or anything. I swear. Scouts honour."

He suddenly wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side. The air was immediately crushed out of my lungs when my chest was squashed against his side, "Now, if you ever have a problem..."

"Personal space."

"..that you EVER need fixing.."

"Personal space."

He gestured to himself with his free thumb, "..you just come to your 'ol pal Junpei!"

I gave him a deadpan look, "Personal space... but thanks."

He winks, "Anytime. My door is always open.. so to speak."

He followed me out into the halls when I said I needed to head to my locker and we ended up getting on like a house on fire. It turns out he was big into games, like me, and we enjoyed lots of the same movies. I didn't realise until we were close to the lobby stairs that I'd started to call him 'Jun'.

I was too busy laughing at a joke he'd made to look around me until I bumped into someone. Again.

But this time, I managed to drop all my books. The girl I'd ran into stumbled slightly, but quickly recovered. She instantly started apologising.

"I'm so sorry, I'm such a clutz, I really am sorry. I didn't see you. Oh no.. I hope nothing is broken..."

She helped me gather most of my stuff up, but she still kept rambling,"...I always do something like this, my parents are always saying I should be less clumsy and awkward. 'Saori Hasegawa' they say, 'You'll be the death of us.."

She hands back my books, and fidgets slightly. Her wavy, brown hair falling into her eyes, "Uh.. I'm sorry.. I have to go." She fled before I could stop her, she walked away so quickly it looked like she was on the verge of running.

"Huh..?" I look round at Junpei who looked just as confused as I felt.

"What was up with her? She ran away so quick I could almost see the trail of smoke coming out from her feet."

I shook my head in amused exasperation, "Maybe I spooked her." I looked through my books to check if they were all there.

"Something wrong?" Junpei asked when he saw my creased brow. I glance at him then back at my books.

"My history book is missing. Do you think she took it by accident?" Junpei looked thoughtful but ended up shaking his head.

"Nope, she wasn't carrying anything when she left." I groaned in frustration.

"Just my luck.. where the hell-?"

"Is that it? The brown book at the bottom of the steps?" I look in the direction of where he was pointing, and sure enough, my book was laying wide open on the bottom step.

"Oh yeah, oh thank goodness." I quickly took a grip of the railing and descended the steps.

I was five steps away, when I saw a hand reach down and pick up the book. I slowed down to the step above the person who had grabbed my book. He was a boy, looked like a third year, with short grey hair.

"Excuse me? That's mine." I said a little breathlessly, clutching my book bag in both hands. The boy looked up, and I almost gasped aloud.

He was gorgeous. A paler complexion, deep grey eyes and a strong jaw. Even the little imperfections were endearing; a dent in his nose and band aid above is left eyebrow couldn't halt the subtle manliness that radiated out of him.

Both eyebrows raise in surprise, "Oh sorry, here." He handed me the book, and it took me a second to realise that I actually had to take it.

"Oh, thank you." I blushed as I took back the book and clutched it to my chest.

"No problem. If anything, getting this back just saved your life, Mr Ono is the one teacher who **hates** lost books more than anything else."

"Oh really?.. T-that's good you picked it up then.. uh..?" I hesitated, as I didn't know how to address him since I didn't know his name.

"Oh, Akihiko. Akihiko Sanada." He replied after a few seconds with a charming smile, and held out a black gloved hand. I was momentarily disappointed that I wouldn't be able to feel what his hand felt like, but I shook it off before I waited too long to even shake his hand at all. I copied his warm smile as I took his hand.

Dear me, I'd shaken more hands today than I'd ever done in my entire life! His wrist was firm and strong, equalling a firm and strong handshake.

You know what they say about guys with strong hands...?... Oh stop...

I heard them clear his throat and I realised I was still holding his hand and smiling like a loony. I drop it instantly, completely mortified.

"Well, it was nice meeting you...?" His tone was questioning

"Uh, Minako. Minako Arisato." I said immediately, not even sure if he wanted my name or not. His brow suddenly furrowed.

" Wait, you're the transfer student?" I nod, feeling a little confused by his calculating look.

"I see. You just moved into Iwatodai Dormitory, right?.. How do you like it?"

"Uh yeah. I did. Uh, I think it's pretty good, I only got there yesterday, why do you want to know, Sanada-san?"

"Oh, um, no reason, just curious." He quickly stood to his full height, "Well, I have to go now, try not to lose any more of your books. See ya!"

He quickly jogged away up the stairs, leaving me behind, speechless.

"Bye." I muttered to myself, as Junpei trooped down the stairs to stand beside me.

"You ok? He ran away pretty quickly. Is it a hobby of yours to make other people flee in fear?"

I gave him a pointed look, which only made him laugh.

"No.. but.. oh.. my god. He was pretty."

I could practically hear Junpei's eyebrow lift, "Who, Akihiko Sanada?"

"Yes him!"

"Meh, get in line. All the girls love him, there's even a rumour going about he and Mitsuru Kirijo are.. you know.. doing it."

My mouth gapes," Honestly? You really are a gossiping granny."

"I am not!" He retorts, "I just happen to hear things, and then casually tell other people... sometimes."

We stopped at my locker as I left off all but my classic literature notes.

"Yo." Junpei said when I closed my locker door, "You walkin' home now?"

"Probably, I've still a lot of unpacking to do. Plus It's been a long day."

Junpei pockets his hands and for the first time today, his confidence is suddenly gone, "Oh, that's cool, I just wanted to know if you.. I dunno... wanted to.. hang out with me after school.. sometime.. if you want... don't let me get in the way though.. you know, of your social life, cause I-"

"Junpei?"

"...Yeah?"

I smile, "'Course I'll hang out with you, you clown."

Junpei blinked, "Well Junpei, a girl wants to hang out with you. You'll probably want to act cool now and not throw up or run away like you normally would..."

"Great motivational speech there, but I gotta get home." I said as I squeeze around him, to leave the building. Junpei immediately springs back into life.

"I'll walk you home!"

"Oh, that's sweet of you, but I'm sure your parents would be expecting you home."

Junpei tensed up before shaking his head, "Don't worry. I.. can handle that." He brightens up before wrapping an arm around my shoulder, "Besides, can't leave a cutie like you to wander the streets alone! That would be irresponsible of me."

I smirk, "Oh completely." A sudden thought comes to mind when we leave the double doors.

"Don't you have any clubs to go to?"

Junpei shakes his head, "Nope, not my style."

Before I could respond, a sudden whistle rings through the air. Out of nowhere, a group of about twenty boys in P.E kits come jogging along in two lines.

"Check out the jocks on their run..." Junpei muses. I eye him teasingly.

"Interested?"

Junpei looks startled, "God no!"

I couldn't help but laugh, "You're too easy!"

"Hmmpf."

We cross the gates and head to the train station. I was actually glad that Junpei volunteered to take me home, as I found myself taking a few wrong turns and ended up having to get him to point me in the right direction.

"Remind me never to ask you for directions!" He'd laugh after I'd taken the fifth wrong turn.

Eventually, we boarded the train back to Iwatodai. We made small talk on the journey.

"So, why don't you do clubs?" I asked him. He merely shrugged.

"C'mon, there has to be a reason!"

"I dunno! I just was never interested in anything they offered." He pulled his hat down over his eyes a little. I took that as a hint to drop the topic, so I gazed out at the ocean that was glittering in the golden light.

"What about you?" He asked after a while, peeking up from under his cap, "Any activities you're interested in?"

I pursed my lips in thought. I tried to think back to the list Yukari me.

"This isn't an essay question, you know."

"Oh hush." I scold and he snickers. I sniff dramatically, "Well, there are a few I'd be interested in."

Junpei leans over to listen better, "A few? More than one?"

I shrug, "Why not? If there's choice." I tap my chin in thought, "I'm trying out for Volleyball, definitely."

"Watch out, the guys like the girls in short skirts." He warned. I scoffed.

"Do you also think they also like fat lips?"

"Good point."

"And, I think I'd like to join the Home Economics club. I heard the club president is French! French people know a lot about fashion.. Oh and the Music club sounds cool..."

"Oh yeah, I noticed that little music player around your neck." He remarked as I twisted the said player in my fingers.

"My most prized possession."

"That's cool. Mine's this bad boy." He points to the cap, "This has helped me survive many a bad haircut."

I giggled at his 'woe-is-me' voice. He opens one eye to peer at me.

"But, shit girl, three clubs.." He sighs dramatically, "Why is it always the cute ones who are overachieving..?"

We got off the train about 15 minutes later, and it wasn't long before I saw the dorm on the horizon.

"Well, this is it." I said after we stopped on the pavement in front of the building, "I hope you can get home, ok?"

He dismisses my worries with a wave of his hand, "Dont worry, I was planning to go to the arcade first anyway."

I felt my eyes light up at his words, "There's an arcade?!"

"Dude yeah! And karaoke all in the same mall! Plus, there's this place called the Strip mall, and it has a little restaurant called the Beef Bowl, you will love it!" It took all the self control I had not to cheer. Junpei lightly tapped my arm.

"You know, this could be the start of a beautiful friendship."

I laugh, "Beautiful? Or dysfunctional?"

He smiles, "Both."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hi guys! So, I watched the Persona 3 movie on Sunday and it just motivated me to write this oneshot! I hope you all enjoy it. Review and have a great day/ night!


End file.
